There is a known image-scanning apparatus that receives a document scanning request from an external information-processing apparatus and, using the received request, performs scanning.
However, in accordance with the known art, after the scanning is performed using the received request, the user has to transmit the document scanning request again even when scanning another document using a scanning condition that is identical with that of the previous request. This is not user-friendly and thus a problem.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an image scanning apparatus and an image scanning method that can improve user-friendliness in performing scanning.